Time for Tea!
by kIoAvIuM
Summary: Revenge is a dish that is best served…now (or in tea). One-shot


**Disclaimer**: **I do not own Ghost Hunt nor any of the characters- I just like to make them do random things for my own amusement. **

**With that being said, read and review? :3 **

**Rated M for: Because why not?**

"Talking" - _'Thoughts' _

Story: Time for Tea!

One-shot

Taniyama Mai was currently running late to her job, SPR. She was dodging around people and traffic, huffing and puffing- _'Naru is going to be mad.' _Mai groaned aloud. While contemplating if she was going to be fired that very day, she took no notice of the rush of cold running through her veins and the near freezing temperature drop around her.

Taking the last few steps up the stairs, she glanced up at the gold SPR plaque on the front door. Twisting the door knob quietly, trying to save grace for a few more minutes- at most.

Stepping into the office, silence greeted her nerves.

**'ding ding'**

Wincing as the bell above the door rang, she sighed and glared at the offending contraption that just gave her away to the Devil himself.

"Mai! You're late!" Oliver's voice growled from his dark cave.

Flinching, Mai shoved her coat on the coat hanger and dropped her bag down by her desk gracelessly.

"Yeah, yeah! Sorry! My alarm clock didn't go off this morning!" She yelled back, already making her way over to their kitchenette. Hoping to at least appease to his tea addiction a little before Naru slaughtered her.

"TEA!"

Smiling crookedly, Mai pulled out three cups from the cupboard and set the kettle full of water on the oven top. Waiting patiently, Mai tapped her fingers on her chin.

_'Something seems a bit off today.' _

With a slight shrug, Mai turned back to the now screeching kettle. Pouring the steaming water into the individual cups, Mai grabbed the tea bags she had laid out before hand. Dipping the tea into the cups, she let is set for a few minutes. When the tea was set, Mai balanced the cups and started for Lin-san's door.

"Lin-san, I have some tea!" She called through the door. Pushing her hip against the door to nudge it open, she managed to maneuver the door open without spilling a single drop of tea. Smiling at the solemn and taciturn man behind his desk, she set the cup down softly. The slight clinking sound- the only sound inside the small room (other than his typing, of course!).

Lin glance briefly up at the young woman, giving a small nod of appreciation. "Thank you Mai-san."

Grinning at him, Mai excitedly moved out of his office- throwing a "You're welcome" out as she did so.

Lin and her were on better terms ever since Naru and him came back from England. That had been almost a year ago. Smiling fondly down at the tea cups in her grasp, Mai couldn't help but to feel pleased about how things between Lin and her turned out.

_'Now if only Naru could be nice!' _

Continuing on down the short hallway, she stood in front of Naru's door. Giving out a small huff of irritation, she opened the door without spoken permission.

Oliver glance up from his desk and the files at hand, his dark blue eyes darted towards Mai's hands. With a tiny (well hid) smile of amusement, he continued to ignore her.

Mai frowned irritated beyond belief. Not liking that she was being ignore, Mai was about to walk out of Naru's office without giving him his tea when she felt a small prickle of foreign fiery run down her spine.

"Where do you think you are going? I said tea." Naru's voice broke her out of her weird rage.

Oliver watched as several emotions ran across his assistants face. Only thinking of teasing her a bit more, he opened his mouth only to shut it again when Mai stumbled to his desk and slammed the tea down on it. Splashing across his desk, the tea soaked into the files he was reading. Glaring at the girl before him, Oliver's voice dripped with annoyance.

"Mai, you idiot. What the hell do you think you are doing?! Those files are important. More important than even you are on a good day!" He growled out, a sneer twisting his face.

Mai flinched at his cold words, her eyes prickling with tears. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean t-to!" Setting the other cup down (non too gently) on his desk, Mai fled the room.

Running to the bathroom, Mai locked and slumped down against the door. Feeling her heart beat flutter inside her chest, a sob tore from her chest.

_'I didn't mean to! I d-don't know what came over me! I s-swear! I know I am not amazing, not like the others. W-why!? Why would he say that?' _

Letting out a sharp cry, Mai pulled herself up off the floor and turned towards the sink. Mai looked at her reflection in the mirror. Watching herself, Mai found herself starting to become enraged.

_'How dare he say such things about me!? How many cases have I helped out on?! HOW MANY CASES HAVE I SOLVED WITH MY DREAMS?!' _

Feeling her fingers grip the edges of the counter, she continued to rant viciously to herself.

_'Without me the cases would take forever to be solved! He should be thanking me! Praising me!' _

Smirking at her reflection, she did not take notice of the black, near pitch black aura surrounding her. Her lips twisted into a snarl as she threw her head back and let out a crazed laugh. Smacking her hand down roughly on the sink, she thought she heard a small voice in the back of her head telling her that this wasn't like her. That she needed help, soon- now.

Ignoring the voice, Mai turned towards the door and ripped it viciously open. Listening as the door bounced off the wall- the dull thud satisfying her in her rage, but only temporarily.

She wanted to punch the nearest wall, her fists clenched at her sides. Nail's piercing the flesh as the ever-present grin stretched across her pale face.

_'I'll make you the best cup of tea you will ever have, Oliver.' _

The young woman's cinnamon eyes flashed around the lobby area, making sure the coast was clear before making her way back to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Oliver winced as Mai left the room in tears. <em>'Perhaps I should go after her? I should apologize...' <em>Noll sighed, he picked up the tea on his desk- giving a brief, if not an amused glance at the extra tea. _'She left her tea on my desk, too. Oh well, she can make herself a new one. She did- after all- ruin the files.'_

* * *

><p>Mai prepared the tea quickly, her hands moving on their own. As if they had a life of their own- <em>'Or someone else is making me do it.'<em> She threw the thought away. _'As if!'_

Grinning victoriously, Mai picked up the two tea cups. Having made one for Lin as well.

Again, making the trip down the short hallway- she pushed open Lin's door. Watching as surprise settled on his face for a small second before disappearing.

"Mai-san?"

"Ah, Lin-san... I wanted to apologize. I really wish you didn't have to listen to Naru and I's fight." Placing the tea down on his desk, she gave him a small soft, apologetic smile before turning to leave again.

"Mai-san, you are important." Lin spoke softly, letting the sentence drift into the silence.

Mai smiled sadly, her eyes flashing to his again. "Thank you."

Shutting the door behind her, Mai let the smirk appear back on her face.

_'A bit too late for that Lin. Too late. I hope you enjoy my special blend of tea.' _

Giggling into her free hand, Mai smoothed out her face once again before opening the Narcissistic idiots door.

Oliver looked up at his door opening, a flicker of unease settled on his face.

"Mai?"

* * *

><p>It was silent in the office when the part-time regulars filled in. Bou-san, Yasuhara, John, Masako, and Ayako all paused mid-step. Looking around, everyone noticed Mai wasn't sitting at her desk like usual. Not greeting them with a smile. Feeling a bit off, the group as one moved to the comfy couches to sit down and wait.<p>

Glancing up, Takigawa noticed Mai walking into the room with tea. Smiling and jumping up off the couch, Bou-san rushed to the young lady to pull her in a hug.

Giggling sweetly up at the man, Mai pushed him away.

"I have tea! Anyone want some?"

Everyone nodded, smiles on their faces.

"It's my new favorite blend. I hope you enjoy it."

Grinning at her friends, Mai set the cups down in front of each and every one of them- including herself.

"It's time for tea!"

* * *

><p><strong>'<strong>**Ding, ding' **

"Uhm, hello? Is this SPR?" An older woman, Saki, in her mid 40's asked, as she peeked her head around the door. Long black hair obscured her eyes for a split second before a slightly wrinkled hand waved it away. Looking closely, the woman noticed a group of people lying around on the floor- covered in blood and puke.

Screaming, the woman pushed the door open further and ran to the nearest person. Pushing the soft brown locks away from the younger woman's grinning face, Saki checked for a pulse, but found none.

* * *

><p>"In other News tonight, a group of psychic researchers were found dead inside their office in Shibuya. Discovered at 5pm this evening by Fujita, Saki. It is rumored that they had been poisoned..." "Just in, tests have confirmed that statement to be true. There is no suspect as of now. In other News..."<p>

The dark shadow lurked around the corner, his red eyes flashing maliciously. Laughing hysterically, he searched for a new target. The last one had been fun, but... this time... this time he will use a hatchet not poison.

**Revenge is a dish that is best served…NOW!**

* * *

><p>'There was a little girl, who had a little curl<br>Right in the middle of her forehead  
>And when she was good, she was very, very good<br>But when she was bad, she was homicidal!'

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: The last few lines are lyrics to Emilie Autumn - Time for Tea. I based this fanfiction off of the song. I hope you enjoy it. :3 (Go and take a listen to the song!) -KioAvium<strong>


End file.
